


fluffy bunny

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaotic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drug Use, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Feral Dream, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Weed mention, dream is a wild animal, mcyt chatfic, they them for dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: dream is high because they are a high schooler its what they do
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	fluffy bunny

**Author's Note:**

> gogglesweirdo is gogy owodweamuwu is dream bluelashes is wilbur animalquackers is quackity 
> 
> man I just wanted more chatfics

*owodweamuwu has added sappywappy gogglesweirdo and others to gut me*

Gogglesweirdo:it’s 3:30 am

Owodweamuwu:s-s-sowwy 

Bluelashes:what in the duck

Bluelashes:duck??

Owodweamuwu:quack

Owodweamuwu: anyways i’m high and I don't know where I am oh spaghetti is here

Owodweamuwu: **skeppy

Technoblade:What is this madness

Owodweamuwu:TECHNO WECHNO BLADEY 

Animalquackers: AYO SOMEONE IS ON MY ROOF WHO IS ON MY ROOF??? DO I TELL THEM I HAVE A PAN 

Owodweamuwu:kiss them on the lips

Animalquackers:i’ll give them drugs too uwu

Animalquackers:DREAM GET OFF MY ROOF??

Owodweamuwu:PLEASE NO THE BIRDS ARE SPEAKUF TO ME 

Dream is screaming on the top of their lungs on a roof “SPEEDRUNNING YOUR DEATH QUACKER JACK” “DREAM PLEASE NO” dream honking jumps quackity


End file.
